Field
This disclosure relates to a pin-type of rechargeable battery having a micro diameter.
Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery may be classified into a small cylindrical or square battery and a large square battery according to the size and capacity. With the development and demand of a technology for a mobile device, demand for the small cylindrical rechargeable battery and the small square rechargeable battery as an energy source has increased.
In general, the rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly wound having a jelly roll shape by disposing electrodes at both surfaces of a separator, respectively, a case to receive the electrode assembly therein, and a cap assembly to close and seal an open side of the case.
With the development of mobile devices, peripheral devices such as a touch pen and a stylus pen having a diameter of several mm have been developed and used. A rechargeable battery to be used in the above devices having a micro diameter is not developed.
Further, the electrode assembly according to the related art is applied to the rechargeable battery of a micro diameter, a negative electrode, since a separator and a positive electrode are wound around a center pin, volume of the electrode assembly is increased. Accordingly, the rechargeable battery has low energy density at a preset volume.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.